This document relates to allocating data request queues for virtual machines.
A virtual machine is a software-based abstraction of a physical computer system. In general, any computer program that can be executed on a physical computer system can be executed in a virtual machine using virtualization software. Virtualization software is software that is logically interposed and interfaces with a virtual machine and a physical computer system. Each virtual machine is configured to execute an operating system, referred to herein as a guest OS, and applications. A physical computer system, referred to herein as a host machine, can execute one or more virtual machines.
A virtual machine may have one or more virtual machine disks that store data for the virtual machine. The virtual machine disks may be included on multiple data stores, e.g., the same data store or different data stores, and each data store may include one or more disk arrays.